


Room for Another

by xxDustNight88



Series: Make the Dust Fly [75]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Co-workers, Crossover, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:00:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: Steve and Tony have a proposition for Hermione, and it just might be exactly the one she's been hoping for all this time.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Make the Dust Fly [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/780177
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Excelsior Fanfiction Bingo, Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020, Marvelously Magical Bingo 2020, Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	Room for Another

**Author's Note:**

> I just always enjoy writing these three, especially together! Much love, xxDustNight.
> 
> Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for allowing me the use of her Grammarly to beta read this. Any other mistakes are definitely my own.
> 
> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. Marvel belongs to Disney. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Prompt: #TropesAndFandoms20 April 25th: Coworkers  
> #HHBingo20: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> #ExcelsiorBingo19: Tony Stark/Steve Rogers  
> #MMFBingo20 G5: Shawarma Palace

It was no secret that Tony and Steve were an item. They made no effort to hide their relationship from anyone. Well, Tony didn't. Steve, on the other hand, was far more subtly when it came to public displays of affections. Tony just went for it wherever he wanted. Kisses on cheek, playful swat to the bottom. After so much loss, he deserved to be happy, and so Steve allowed it.

Now, what was the secret was the fact that Hermione was totally into not one or the other of the two Avengers, but both. She had a major crush on the couple. Quite often, she found herself lost in thought as she pictured being a part of their relationship. What would it be like to fall asleep between them at night and wake up for a morning shower together?

Sometimes Hermione got so lost in thought she forgot what was supposed to be working on which wasn't the best. She worked alongside the Avengers as a liaison from the MACUSA. She'd been working in the States for a few years now, and the entire time had been infatuated with the idea of being the third to Tony and Steve's pair.

"Sabrina, we're going to get some lunch," Tony called out from the other side of the lab.

Hermione shook her dirty thoughts from her head and refocused on the present when she heard Tony's nickname for her. "Okay, have fun!" She blushed a little but turned back to her computer to keep working now that she'd been caught daydreaming. She coughed to cover her embarrassment. "Have fun! I'll get these reports filed before you get back." She hurriedly resumed typing.

Tony and Steve shared a look before Steve cleared his throat and drew her attention back to them. When she was looking, he said, "We were actually hoping you'd join us. We're going to the Shawarma Palace if that's something you like?"

Hermione's heart fluttered, and she blinked. "Really? I'd love to come. It's been ages since I've had shawarma." She quickly locked up her computer and grabbed her jumper before joining the two Avengers in the doorway

"Brilliant. Let's go before Bruce finds out and wants to join us, or even worse, Weasley," Tony said with a smirk as he typed away on his phone. Returning it to his pocket, he smirked and threw an arm around Hermione's shoulders. "And no shop talk at lunch. That's the rule."

"One which you break all the time," mumbled Steve as he met Hermione's gaze behind Tony' back. They both smiled and then left Avengers Tower to head to lunch.

* * *

A while later, the three of them sat eating while talking and joking. Hermione was in heaven, she decided, being the centre of their attention even if for a simple lunch between co-workers. As she took a sip of her drink, she noticed Tony and Steve share a look.

Setting her cup down, she asked, "Is something wrong?"

Shifting in his seat, Steve hesitated a moment before speaking. "We had something we wanted to run by you."

"Is everything okay?" Now Hermione was concerned. Suddenly a thought struck her, and her shoulders sagged. "You don't need me on the project team anymore."

Tony laughed and waved away her concern. "No way. We'd be lost without you working on that. We want to know if you'd be interested in something a bit more personal than that."

"It's just that… Well, we've seen the way you look at us," Steve picked up where Tony left off.

Blushing, Hermione wasn't quite sure where this was going. "I'm not against what the two of you have if that's what you think."

"You should see your face, Hermione," Tony said, still chuckling. "We know you don't have anything against two men being together. What we had in mind was a bit more on the ménage à trois side of things."

Now both Hermione and Steve were blushing. Taken aback, Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before finally finding her words. "Are you asking me to have a threesome?" she asked, leaning forward so she could whisper her question without being overheard.

Steve shrugged. "If you'd like it to be a one time sort of deal, but we were thinking long term."

Hermione sat back in her chair in shock. Was this really happening? Were her dreams finally being answered? Swallowing thickly, she said, "You want me to be part of your relationship?"

Steve smiled and reached out to take hold of her trembling hand. His thumb brushed over the soft skin, and she felt shivers run down her spine. "I think we've been crushing on you for as long as you've been doing the same. We've seen the way you watch us."

"It's fucking hot," Tony said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. "I love being undressed by someone's eyes. I can't tell you how many times I've imagined watching Cap here bend you over that desk of yours and-" When Steve coughed, Tony stopped short, but his smirk remained, and then he added, "So what do you say, Sabrina? You care to join us?"

"We can do dinner and talk further tonight or even tomorrow if this is too much right now," Steve suggested, still holding her hand. "I'm sure you were not expecting anything like this when you agreed to lunch. In fact, I'd understand if you declined based on the fact that being in a relationship with more than one person isn't always so welcoming to the world."

Taking a deep breath, Hermione had to think this through for a moment. Exactly what she'd been dreaming about for months was being offered to her on a silver platter. What to do now? She could say no, and surely they would let things go on as they were before, but did she want to lose this opportunity?

Absolutely not. Steve and Tony embodied precisely what she wanted in a relationship, albeit with two people versus one. Smiling, she reached out and took Tony's hand with her free one and then squeezed. "I want nothing more than to be with the both of you," she told them, grinning. "As long as you feel, you have room for another."

"Absolutely," Steve replied, his blue eyes shining with happiness. "We have plenty of room for you in our hearts."

"And our bed," Tony added cheekily which earned him a look from Steve. He, of course, ignored this.

Throwing her head back and laughing, Hermione felt like the luckiest witch in the world. "Then, if you'll have me, I'm all in."

After that, the three finished their lunch while making plans for later that evening. What had started out as a day of wishful thinking had turned into a dream come true for Hermione, and she couldn't be happier.

**Author's Note:**

> For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...  
> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel)  
> [tumblr](https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/)  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88)  
> [LiveJournal](https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/)  
> [Fanfiction.net](https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88)


End file.
